ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Picture Perfect
Category:QuestsCategory:Other Quests de:Ein perfektes Bild |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- ]] Walkthrough *You must have completed the quest A Pose by Any Other Name before starting this quest. *After your NPC is level 50, talk to Diederik with your Signal Pearl in your inventory at (G-10) in Selbina, who gives you a choice to go to either Angelica in Windurst Waters or Umberto in Bastok Markets. Whichever one you go to, your NPC will go to the other. *'Note:' A portion of this quest will require Excavation, requiring a pickaxe. These CAN break during quests that require their use; as a precaution, you may want to bring two or three to avoid having to backtrack. Also, digging during special event times (such as during Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza) can result in less chance of digging up the item, finding special event items instead. Option 1: Angelica *Talk to Angelica in Windurst Waters North (F-10) Rarab Tail Hostelry second floor for a cutscene with her and then a cutscene showing what was happening back in Bastok. Umberto mentions a Bal Shell and Angelica requests that you find one for her. *Take a pickaxe to Korroloka Tunnel and excavate. *Take the Bal Shell and trade it (with the Signal Pearl equipped) back to Angelica for another cutscene. *Angelica then asks you to find an Opalescent Stone for her to use in a painting. Option 2: Umberto *Talk to Umberto (L-10, on the East side of the Harmodios's Music Shop) in Bastok Markets for a cutscene with him and then a cutscene showing what was happening back in Windurst. Umberto requests a Bal Shell. *Take a pickaxe to Korroloka Tunnel and excavate. *Take the Bal Shell and trade it (with the Signal Pearl on you does not have to be equipped) back to Umberto for another cutscene. *Return and talk to Diederik in Selbina for another cutscene in which you see that your friend is in trouble (make sure you have either a Signal Pearl or Tactics Pearl in your inventory). After either option *Travel to Castle Oztroja and open the Brass Door at I-8 to travel upstairs. Head South to I-9 and exit East to the 2nd floor of the courtyard, where Quu Domi the Gallant spawns. *Follow the path round to I-8 again, to a second Brass Door. Click on the door for a brief cutscene with your NPC. Click the door again to enter. *Click on the ??? inside the room to spawn a Yagudo Muralist (BLM) and your NPC. *During the battle, your friend will appear and help you defeat the Yagudo. *'Note:' Anyone in your party, as long as they also have the quest, can enter the chamber and assist in the fight. However, in order for the next person to spawn the NM, a rezoning into the chamber is required. However, if the person who has just finished the fight also zones out, they will be unable to re-enter. *When defeated, talk to your NPC and then click the ??? again to get an Opalescent Stone (key item). *Speak with Angelica in Windurst Waters who will give you a Key Item: Old Woman's Portrait and ask you to deliver it to Umberto in Bastok Markets to complete the quest. ---- Game Description Client: Diederik (Port, Selbina) Summary: :Diederik has lost a painting ordered by a valued customer. He wants you to help him earn time in order to get a replacement painting before anyone notices.